deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Superman Rematch/@comment-81.103.71.99-20150713185014/@comment-23.28.117.63-20150715042111
I watched most of Cartoon Fightclub, I despise it I remember looking up Wario vs Knuckles and then finding their first episode, I didn't care about the analysis so I skipped to the fight, it was hideos The next fight I watched after it was months later when I decided to look up Death Battle ( I was bored one night and thought rewatching some death battle would be entertaining), then I saw they did Mario vs Sonic . . . Even though it's already been done by Death Battle in much better quality, they also decided to just steal the vs template to, the wrong one. Not only was the animation giving me the feeling this was based off a fanfic, oh and need we forget the random horribly drawn Mario and Sonic pictures near the end of the fight that just randomly flashing hitler faces. Along with the little death battle comment in the description, and one last thing "The Suns Lava" And help us god if this guy does the Sonic vs Mario war, I also haven't watched his Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Tails fight, or its rematch Then I watched Mickey vs Spongebob, stupid outcome and horrible looking. I also watched Sanic vs Sonic.EXE, the animation was horrible and used animations that obviously weren't by him along with spooooooky imagery for Sonic EXE in the backround. And then there's Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson, even though they've already fought. Not only was the animation lackluster with several moves just looping for too long, to much diologue going on during the whole thing, the entire thing was clunky, and I have no opinion on the outcome. One last thing I want to comment on with this fight is his obvious attempt at defending his actions by saying he was "inspired" by Death Battle. Really? Cause a lot of other Death Battle writers and Fatal Fiction ( I think ) were inspired by Death Battle and they don't do the fight's they've done, they come up with their own fight ideas and have a lot more quality in their fights too. OH, and speaking of that, Boba Fett vs Samus Aran . . . He did it . . . And it was horrible, not only was the concept for the actual fight stupid with a most likely incorrect outcome, but the animation was absolute garbage, it was literally just 3d models of their ships smashing into eachother with horrible effects added on. And now we get onto the last and most recent fight, Optimus Prime vs Godzilla, this concept was stupid, and the animation was garbage. I don't know what to say for the outcome since I never watched Transformers and haven't seen every Godzilla movie. But I can talk about the animation. The Two Problems with Optimus Prime vs Godzilla's Animation 1. Most of this animation was used building up the fight using lines from the movies (I think), the amount of time used for this build up would have been better used one making this look like it had more then a couple days of time put into it. 2. It doesn't even look like they TRIED to make this look like they were in a city, this is obviously just Optimus and Godzilla in the void with a city in the backround with some movement to it. The sprite animations look better then it, you don't want your 3d fights to look worse then the sprite animations, especially if you're this show. So yeah, I hate Cartoon Fight Club with a burning passion, and as for Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter? Yeah its going to be shit, when Death Battle does this fight it's going to be 1000 times better, hell, if Fatal Fiction does this fight it'll looks 1000 times better, and that is not meant to offend Fatal Fiction, I like that show, it's got some issues with the animations and the analysis' are kind of dry, but it's growing and is certainly better then CFC Also as for Luffy vs Naruto, ehhhhhh, I'd rather Luffy fight someone else, hell, I'd even prefer Luffy vs Mr. Fantastic, and that fight is to me as DBMike is to Mewtwo vs Frieza Apologies for the long comment, but I saw an apporotunity to share my opinion on CFC and just couldn't resist